


Missing Scene: Slip Up

by Hawkflight



Category: Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from chapter twenty seven. Because that chapter was adorable, damn it.

So he hadn't gone to the Bee Hive himself like Lag had told him. So what? He wasn't the boss of him after all. Only the director of their branch of the Letter Bees had that privilege. Besides, his job at the moment was done and he was certain without him there to back the other two Bees up one of them was likely to end up in a bad situation.

Scratch that.  _Both_  of them would.

Zazie resisted the urge to sigh from his vantage point into the convent. It was a wonder Lag hadn't gotten into trouble so far with that get up of his.

Well, at least he had gotten inside. Perhaps now they would know what Reverse was up to-

His gaze focused quickly as a blade flashed from inside. Who was it? Roda? He looked over the hall again as he felt a wave of panic crash over him. Lag. Where was Lag?

He was about to call out when his gaze landed on the young male; sprawled out on the stone, legs spread out in front of him, feet encased in girly flats, skirt bunched up his thin waist...

Zazie felt his cheeks grow hot as his gaze lingered on the form, until Roda blocked his vision and he was able to turn his gaze away, sure his face was aflame.

He had just... he had just looked up Lag's skirt!

But he didn't mean to. He didn't! And then he couldn't even look away from the creamy color of Lag's thighs... No. No!

He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead but the image of the fellow Bee wouldn't go away. Oh no. "I... I'm a pervert."


End file.
